Naruto Rides Into Town
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto didn't know how this happened, one moment he was lost in a forest, next he finds a scythe, along with a woman wanting to help him, train him and teach him, the only thing was she was a Dullahan, but yet, she then tells him he was a Dullahan now as well, how will Naruto get ahead in life by being just a head, by being unpredictable. Naruto X Celty. Up For Adoption.


**After thinking things through I thought this idea would have quite the comedic impact, I'm not gonna say anything at the moment, since I don't want to spoil anything in this one-shot.**

 **Though I hope it inspires others.**

 **Naruto Rides Into Town**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Training Ground 44**

 **A.K.A The Forest Of Death**

A 10 year old Naruto finds himself lost in the forest, having no idea how he got there in the first place, though that could be because a Chunnin ninja secretly placed a genjutsu on him, just to get back at him for the Kyuubi, making him end up in the forest, thinking the animals will get him, though at the moment Naruto just wants to get home and rest after the academy day.

As he was walking, he ends up hear a cracking noise, stopping in place he looks around until his head shoots down at his feet, realising too late that his weight was causing the noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Making him fall down into a hole, once he finished his "landing" the kid sits up, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, looking around he finds a cool, strange-looking black scythe, "Oh wow, I always wanted a weapon, maybe this thing'll give me an edge as a ninja." (A.N. Think of Celty's scythe from durarara.)

Moving towards the scythe, Naruto reaches his hand out towards the handle, the moment he touches it, a black cloth wraps around his arm, before he knows what was happening, the scythe rushes towards his body, somehow entering him without causing an opening.

Suddenly his body explodes with excruciating pain, as though his body was being torn apart, as he was screaming, his body was changing, instead of a malnourished body, it changed into a swimmers build, at least for a child his age, his skin tone changed from a bright tan to a almost pale white, his eyes changed as well, they stayed the same colour, but he now has slitted pupils and instead of white his sclera was black.

Falling to his knees, he ends up blacking out because of the pain.

 **Mindscape**

While Naruto was unconscious, even in his mind, a certain fox was talking to someone, " **The brat would find your scythe of all things, but in all my years I never would've thought he'd run into one of you, while he was still alive.** "

This person was wearing a tight black leather suit, along with leather boots, the only thing that would throw people off was the fact that she was carrying her own head, while smoke was wafting from where her neck should've been, " **Who would've thought the young naive fool would find a Dullahan's weapon of all things.** " Finishes the fox.

The head's eyes were looking towards the fox in a blank stare, "Yes, after years of looking for my head, the one I thought I loved had it with them all along, causing me to have nothing but anger towards him, but I couldn't kill him for his lies since I still loved him at the time, so instead, I hid from him, in my hide-away I transformed into my scythe, hoping and waiting until his passing, unfortunately, time is irrelevant for me since over 1200 years seems to have passed, from what I have found in this young boy's mind."

Though as she was looking, she saw how lonely Naruto was, having no-one to look after him, but not only that, she also the glares and hatred the people have towards him, seeing the dullahan's frown, along with sensing her emotions, the fox couldn't help it, " **I see you also saw what the boy has been through as well.** " While the fox didn't care, the dullahan seems to.

Looking towards the fox, the dullahan replies, "Yes and it's surprising someone so young would try and keep on living, after what he's been through," Thinking for a while, "Would it be possible to give him my powers in order to protect himself."

Surprise at such a question, the fox simply asks, " **Why would a dullahan even care about a human.** "

Explaining her reason is because of living amongst the humans, before her hiding, she cares for those that deserves being cared for, with Naruto being one of them due to his memories, " **Very well, I'll help you with your plan on helping the brat out, with my chakra in the mix he'll have his own scythe to use that'll have a corrosive means of cutting, but only when he wants it to.** "

Using her hand holding her head to give a nod in understanding, "Agreed, once the process has been complete I'll be able to leave his body and teach him everything a Dullahan needs to know, at least this way, nether of us will be alone anymore."

Using both their powers to create a scythe specifically made for Naruto to use, it was a nice design, having the same black handle as the Dullahan's own scythe had, only this one has a slight dark red tint to it, the blade on the other hand had 2 colours on it. (A.N. Think of Celty's scythe handle and Soul Eater's scythe blade, with the whole thing having a black-red smokey tint to it.)

Once they were finished, the scythe floated down, the moment it touched the water it began to disappear, before long the scythe was gone and the dullahan vanished.

 **A couple Of Hours Outside**

Naruto slowly began to awaken, groaning and moaning, feeling as though a building dropped on him while his body was on fire, his eyes slowly began to open, a blurry vision of someone appeared before him, the only problem was, there was no head, just a black smoking neck, causing Naruto to panic, the only problem was he felt like he was moving, but yet his head stayed where it was, in the woman's lap, stroking his hair, not being bothered by his panic and shock.

Then a woman's voice was heard, "You have to calm down if you want answers, there is no point in wasting such needless energy on panicking."

Moving his eyes over to where the voice came from, he saw a beautiful red haired, teal-blue eyed girl with a blank look on her face, but the thing was, she was only a head "sitting" on a "blanket" of shadow, "Greetings Naruto-kun, my name is Celty Sturluson and I am a Dullahan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Though she said it in a monotone voice, Naruto could just pick up a hint of happiness for her.

After a few minutes of explaining what a Dullahan was, along with why she was there, as well as the Kyuubi and how Naruto and the fox are separate beings, with his head in her lap, which was weird considering her head was watching on a blanket of shadow, he couldn't help but be happy at someone finally wanting to not only be friends with him, but wanting to train him.

With a smile, Naruto then says, "Thank you for wanting to help him, at least now both of us won't be so alone," Celty gave a slight smile, showing that she agreed with Naruto, then he finishes with, "But why is it that I can feel my body moving but my head's still laying in your lap!?"

Understanding what he was asking, Celty says to him, "Simple," Naruto then felt his head moving, "that's because after me and the Kyuubi created your own scythe you also changed physically, your skin has become paler, your body has changed into more of a swimmers type of body for your age, along with the whites of your eyes changing to black with slit pupils, but not only that,"

Suddenly Naruto was levelled with Celty's head, on the shadow, hearing shuffling and feeling his body being pulled somewhere, made him realise something that seems to be making paler, that is until it was confirmed, standing behind Celty's head was her own body, but also with her hands holding the shoulders of his own body, only now, it doesn't have a head, his head.

Celty then finishes, "It seems you, yourself became a Dullahan as well."

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea of how I think Naruto might end up becoming a Dullahan.**

 **Along with his own scythe that has it's own powers, also because he has to hold his own head now, you can see the comedic value of the story.**

 **I used Durarara Dullahan, Celty, because of the cool shadow powers she has.**

 **Also I can see everything becoming chaotic when people find out about Naruto becoming a Dullahan, especially when someone accidentally looks at the "Cross-section" of his neck, like say, Sakura, who kinda acts like Miia from "Daily Life With A Monster Girl," when Naruto isn't involved.**

 **Though I like Miia better because she honestly loves her home-stay host, but Sakura's love is more of a school crush than anything else.**

 **Naruto would be a mix of Celty via powers, along with Lala from "Daily Life with A Monster girl" with how he now has to "eat" his food, which would cause some of the boys to be amazed, with Chouji being jealous of the "shortcut" that Naruto now has.**

 **But also Naruto would be able to "multitask," while his head is reading or talking to someone, his body can ether write, eat, train or whatever, like Kyouko Machi from "Interview With Monster Girls," or Celty, since she didn't have a head for some years.**

 **Though Hinata may have perverted thoughts on Naruto's head in someway, I'm not sure how, since Naruto would still be Naruto, though she'll end up fainting like Sakura on the bell test without yelling.**

 **This idea has all sorts of potential, along with Naruto's own "horse" for riding.**

 **As for Celty, she can be ether a mother-figure, a big sister-figure, or someone who falls for Naruto later, since she can't age, though maybe the same can be said for Naruto when he matures more, with his neck "smoking" at a certain age.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this idea, please let me know, so if you need any help, feel free to ask.**

 **I'm not doing because I'm not really sure about the myth of Dullahans, only the the 3 animes.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto, Daily Life With A Monster Girl, Interview With A Monster Girl Or Durarara.**


End file.
